


Orage 4. Yves + Réné.

by anadan, Kykolnik



Series: L'Orage [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Love, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anadan/pseuds/anadan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kykolnik/pseuds/Kykolnik
Summary: Продолжение серии Orage. Часть 4.Вся серия содержит тематические сцены. Ванильную публику просьба не стучаться.Автор - Kykolnik (редактура - аna.dan)
Relationships: Ив - Relationship, Рене - Relationship
Series: L'Orage [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604584
Kudos: 3





	Orage 4. Yves + Réné.

Ив+Рене=… 

Небольшой домик в горах с видом на зеркальную гладь свинцового озера встречал пару постояльцев горящим камином и теплом. Яркие краски осени разрисовали небрежными мазками прилегающий лиственный лес. Тишина и уединение раскинули свои теплые шали на несколько километров. Закатное солнце сегодня было ярко-оранжевым, подмигивающим из-за разноцветных листьев людям, посетившим это тихое, уютное, спрятанное от посторонних глаз место. Двое мужчин вышли из припаркованного на маленькой стоянке перед домом автомобиля. Одеты они были странно и не по погоде, тем более для этих мест. Оба были в вечерних костюмах, начищенных до блеска туфлях и с аккуратно уложенными волосами. В тишине опускающихся сумерек пикнула поставленная на сигнализацию машина, на прощание мигнув фарами. 

Ключ повернулся в замочной скважине, отпирая отделанную под старину дверь небольшого охотничьего домика. Молодой человек в ярко-синем костюме и черной рубашке, с узкой полоской галстука на шее — галстук будто играл с ветром, тонкой синей змейкой следуя его порывам — остановился на пороге, осматривая окрестности. Небо, словно нарисованное художником-авангардистом, было в красных разводах закатного солнца, переплетенных тугими полосами серых тяжелых облаков, и выглядело грозно и внушительно. Горы, смотрящие на парня со всех сторон яркими кляксами разноцветной зелени, притягивали ответный взгляд. 

— Ив? 

Парень отвлекся от созерцания местных красот и посмотрел на стоявшего в дверях мужчину. Высокий, широкоплечий, со стянутыми на затылке слегка вьющимися темными волосами, затянутый в приталенный черный костюм-тройку с бабочкой, которую терпеть не мог, его муж был удивительно притягательным даже в этом неуместном для их внешнего вида месте. 

Парень улыбнулся, прекрасно понимая значение этого голоса, и шагнул к Рене, проскальзывая мимо него в дом. Звук закрывшейся на замок двери, как взведенный курок пистолета, приставленного к виску, лаконичен и однозначен. 

— На колени, Ив, — тихий голос у самого уха. Курок спущен. 

Парень почувствовал, как от предвкушения у него вспотели руки, а позвоночник прошило серией мелких покалываний. Он опустился на колени там же, где и стоял, и, заведя руки за спину, посмотрел на мужчину, плохо скрывая желание. Тот потрепал парня по щеке и прошел внутрь дома, срывая с себя опостылевшую бабочку. 

Рене скинул пиджак и закатал рукава сорочки, отмечая скользнувший по его рукам ждущий взгляд своего любовника. Хотя нет, уже не любовника. Сегодня он, Рене, прилюдно признал Ива своим партнером, супругом, тем, с кем готов провести жизнь. На его безымянном пальце поблескивало белыми боками обручальное кольцо с черными камнями, выложенными в ровную полосу по центру всей окружности кольца. Такое же кольцо было сейчас и на пальце Ива, как символ принадлежности ему. Наконец-то Ив стал его супругом перед законом и людьми. 

Мужчина растянул губы в небрежной улыбке, вспоминая, как доктор Сокольски сопротивлялся этому его решению. Взгляд мужчины мазнул по стоявшей в позе покорности у входа фигуре. Руки за спину, глаза опущены к полу, огненные волосы аккуратно уложены. 

«Послушный мальчик», — удовлетворенная мысль. 

Мужчина расстегнул пряжку ремня и посмотрел парню в глаза. 

— Иди сюда, — он вынул ремень из петелек брюк, аккуратно наматывая его на кулак. 

Ив пополз вперед, не отрывая взгляда от завораживающей черной полосы кожи, обхватывающей мужскую кисть. Кольцо, которое два часа назад ему надел на палец Рене, обжигало кожу, будто хотело вплавиться в его плоть. Остановившись напротив мужчины, он поднял на него синие глаза, погружаясь в глубокие темно-зеленые озера. Он ощутил, как внутренности одновременно скручивает спазмом страха и желания. Власть смотрела из этих темных омутов, что стали для молодого человека трясиной. Водами, из которых Ив, честно, пытался выбраться, но безрезультатно. Рене оказался для него камнем, что бесповоротно затянул его на дно этих озер, в замки из песка и ила. 

— Как нужно приветствовать Хозяина, Ив? 

Молодой человек ткнулся лицом мужчине в пах и широким мазком языка провел по ширинке брюк, натянувшейся под натиском одного конкретного органа. Ему понравилось, что мужчина уже возбужден, и это вызвало на его лице легкую улыбку. Пальцы мужчины коснулись скулы: касание было нежным, невесомым, и Ив даже прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь простой лаской. 

Рене встал за ним, опустился так же на колени и провел пальцами по ткани пиджака, что красиво очерчивал спину. Ладонь скользнула к груди, нырнула в вырез пиджака, сжала в пальцах сосок. Парень стиснул плотнее губы, чтобы не застонать. Мужчина прихватил пальцами пуговицу сорочки, выпуская ее из петельки. Одну, затем вторую и так далее, пока не дошел до половины. Рука забралась под рубашку, опаляя своим теплом кожу, а язык прошелся по нежной коже за ухом, оставляя влажный след. Большие ладони сбросили пиджак с плеч любовника, и кулак с намотанным на него ремнем, проехал по позвоночнику, обещая. 

Поцелуй в шею: Сокольски вздрогнул, мозг медленно погружался в состояние покоя, уступая контроль мужчине, что был за его спиной. Большие руки выдернули края сорочки из-за пояса, растянули узел галстука, и Рене снял с любовника рубашку, откинув в сторону. Поцелуй в основание шеи, еще один, ладонь мужчины гладила грудь, живот парня, подбираясь к пряжке его ремня. «Клац», Ив выдохнул, а мужчина расстегнул пуговицу брюк и остановился. Горячие губы коснулись маски китсуне на лопатке и слегка прикусили кожу под ней. Кожаная толстая полоса ремня обхватила шею парня. Сокольски дернулся, руки разжались, положение тела изменилось, он автоматически постарался вцепиться в диван перед собой. 

— Руки за спину, — строгий голос. 

Парень послушался, завел руки за спину и согнул в локтях. Ремень на шее затянулся туже, он рвано вдохнул. Перед глазами все стремительно расплывалось. 

— Я рад, Ив. Я очень рад, — слова долетали до уплывающего сознания, словно преодолевая препятствие в виде толстого слоя ваты. 

Парень странно улыбнулся. Рене ослабил хватку, полоса кожи соскользнула с шеи, упав рядом с мужчинами. Он рывком стянул с партнера брюки вместе с бельем, нажал между лопаток, обозначая свое желание, и Ив нагнулся вперед, пока не уперся лбом в пол перед диваном. Чужая ладонь пробралась между ног и сжала вставший член парня, он закусил губу. Иву хотелось немедленного действия, тяжелого тела сверху, полного подчинения и крепкого члена своего уже супруга. Тело покрывалось испариной от жадных пальцев, цепляющихся за него. 

— Мокрый, — констатация факта. — Кто разрешил тебе возбуждаться, Ив? 

Тягучие нотки доводили Сокольски до границ удовольствия, заплетая мозги в тугую косу. Он бесстыдно хотел трахаться, как сучка в течке. Пальцы сдавили член до боли, он тихо простонал, а в следующую минуту вскрикнул. Рене вошел в него одним резким толчком, погрузившись наполовину. 

— С самого утра хочу тебя трахнуть, — на выдохе, с запрокинутой назад головой. Слова разлетелись по прихожей, подхваченные потрескивающим в камине пламенем. 

Мужчина сжал бедра парня в руках и стал ритмично двигаться, доводя себя до разрядки. Ив чуть не падал: без рук было тяжело удерживать тело в этой позе, — но он старательно выполнял задачу, концентрируясь на выбранной для него позиции. Член предательски отвечал на каждую фрикцию мужчины, что будто издеваясь, долбился точно в его простату, заставляя стонать сквозь сжатые зубы. Желание созревало, несмотря на то, что к члену никто не прикасался, пело и впутывалось в рыжие волосы, что выбились из некогда стильной укладки. Он хотел своего мужчину не меньше, с той самой минуты, как увидел в костюме. Рене умел их носить как никто другой, умел выглядеть шикарно, хоть и делал это не часто. 

От такого типа мужчин у женщин мокнут трусики, а у Сокольски вставало так, словно он был подростком в пубертатном периоде. И этот факт был полностью на совести мужчины — именно этот дьявол подсадил его на себя, подсадил настолько, что уже не соскочить. Он был его кокаиновой дорожкой — чистой, отборной, беспощадной, подчиняющей и необходимой. Парень чувствовал каждый толчок внутри своего тела, ловил каждый вздох своего любовника, тонул в выкручивающем сознание возбуждении. Сегодня все было иначе, острее, желаннее. Ив чувствовал, как член молит о прикосновениях, как подрагивают его ноги, а пот по позвоночнику скатывается к загривку и исчезает в волосах. Ему хотелось такого секса сегодня, чтобы завтра он не поднялся с постели, чтобы голос пропал от хрипов, а тело покрывали цветные метки. Ему хотелось боли. Прочувствовать мужчину не только телом, но и мозгами, избитыми ощущениями до полусмерти, эмоциями, вывернутыми наизнанку, душой, отпущенной в полет. 

Стоны падали под ноги Сокольски, и он понимал, что не справляется, что срывается с края пропасти. Рене с глухим рыком кончил, вцепившись до синяков в бедра любовника. Ив что-то проскулил нечленораздельное, ощущая, как толчками сперма мужчины наполняет его, и, мелко задрожав, кончил, забрызгав семенем собственную грудь. В голове разливалась белая краска, скрывая картины реальности, перед глазами все плыло, хотелось свалиться на пол, растянуться в неге и прикрыть сыто глаза. 

Не прошло и минуты, как сильная рука схватилась за петлю галстука, что все еще был на его шее, и потянула наверх. Он захрипел, следуя за траекторией движения галстука, что душил его. Упершись спиной в мужской торс, он ощутил прикосновение пальцев к следам спермы на собственной груди. Собрав немного спермы, мужчина провел пальцами по губам Ива, пачкая их в его семени. 

— Я не разрешал тебе кончать, — в ухо льется пробирающий до костей властный голос. 

— Простите, Хозяин. Простите, — залепетал он. 

— Ты непослушный мальчишка, Ив. Тебя ожидает наказание за твое пренебрежение к правилам. 

— Да, Хозяин. Да. Спасибо. Спасибо, — мямлил он, задыхаясь.

***

В камине потрескивали поленья, обласканные рыжими языками пламени. Черный кожаный широкий диван стоял у противоположной стены, деревянные балки, что дополняли интерьер охотничьего домика, украшали небольшие стальные крюки и петли, расползающиеся по всей длине перекладин. Перед диваном стоял дубовый ломберный столик, на поверхности которого были расставлены шахматы. Судя по расстановке фигур, игра была в самом разгаре. Рядом стоял пузатый бокал с виски. Мужчина, что сидел на кожаном диване, был одет в черные брюки и классическую белую рубашку. Последняя, стоит сказать, была полностью расстегнута. Его слегка вьющиеся волосы были уложены назад и стянуты в небольшой хвост на затылке. Одна нога мужчины лежала поперек бедра другой, голова немного наклонена вперед, задумчивый взгляд направлен на связанного перед ним парня. Полностью голого парня. Мужчина выглядел немного уставшим и, наверное, даже немного рассерженным, но его не страдающее выразительной мимикой лицо оставалось непроницаемым. 

Парень перед ним стоял на цыпочках, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и периодически вскидывал голову кверху. Там, над головой, были вздернутые вверх руки, стянутые веревкой в запястьях. Веревка крепилась к крюку одной из балок, поднимая парня на носочки. На глазах молодого человека была непроницаемая повязка, а из приоткрытого рта вырывались тихие стоны. Его член стоял и был перетянут у основания ремешком, а у виброяйца внутри постоянно менялся режим скоростей, отчего тело парня периодически дергалось. Мужчина передвинул очередную фигуру и взял бокал, пригубив. 

— Твой ход, Ив, — взгляд мазнул по красивой, выставленной напоказ фигуре. Огонь в камине облизывал стены, потолок и парня своими языками, отбрасывая в царившем полумраке причудливые тени. 

— Мгмммн… 

— Нет такого хода. Попробуй еще раз. 

— Хозяин, — выдох, мольба. 

Рене встал, подошел к парню и коснулся своей горячей ладонью груди молодого человека. Его мальчик опустил голову, плотная повязка скрывала действительность, но он, как пес, потянулся инстинктивно к руке за лаской. 

Член не падал, а вибрация из ануса уже ощущалась в мозгу. Ив был готов выть от желания, вот только Хозяин не стремился изменять правила игры. Это его наказание — сам виноват. 

— Я похожу за тебя? — шепот прямо в губы, теплое дыхание опалило лицо. 

Ив подался навстречу и ткнулся губами в подбородок мужчины, отметив вечернюю щетину. Рене не двигался, и он предпринял попытку найти чужие губы, оставляя на лице мужчины неловкие поцелуи. С третьей попытки он коснулся мягких слегка пухлых губ и удовлетворенно простонал. 

Мужчина клацнул переключателем скоростей виброяйца, что лежал в кармане его брюк, и парня едва не подбросило. Отступив на шаг, он наблюдал, как корчиться его любовник от пронзающих тело импульсов. Член подергивался в такт извивающемуся в веревках телу, и мужчина находил это зрелище красивым и возбуждающим. Отпив виски, он приблизился и поцеловал парня в губы, проникая языком в теплый податливый рот. Вторая рука сжала ягодицу, прижав его плотнее к себе. Ив застонал: мозг медленно плавился, формируя в сознании пошлые картинки, желания. 

— Вставь мне, — выдох. 

Губы Рене растянулись в улыбке, он обвел языком место за ушком своего супруга и отошел. Ив готов был биться головой о стену от несправедливости. Мужчина снова глотнул виски, передвинул фигуру на шахматной доске, и уменьшил скорость вибрации. Достав небольшую коробочку, он извлек из нее буж — палочку, поделенную на три сегмента так, что каждый следующий был толще предыдущего. На конце приспособления было металлическое кольцо, что фиксировало игрушку под головкой, сдавливая ее и не позволяя предмету покинуть плоть жертвы. 

— Я купил это специально для тебя, Ив, — Рене опустил буж в стакан с виски. Палочка стукнулась о края стакана, парень беспокойно поднял голову в направлении звука. 

Подойдя к любовнику, Рене приставил бокал к его губам. 

— Пей! 

Ив сделал несколько торопливых глотков, облился, получил палочкой, что все еще была в стакане, по носу и вздрогнул. Догадка не порадовала, скорее испугала. Они такое еще не практиковали. Сглотнув, он хотел было заговорить, но осекся, когда крупная ладонь сжала его стоящий член. Краешек металлической палочки коснулся края уретры, Ив дернулся, скорее инстинктивно. Но его держали крепко. 

— Пожалуйста, — взмолился он. — Не в этот раз. 

Но Рене уже погрузил буж до второго сегмента внутрь. Ив зарычал, сцепив зубы. Жжение было ужасным, обжигающим не только внутреннюю плоть, но и сознание. Спиртное делало свое дело, вынуждая парня стонать, шипеть, морщиться и не разжимать зубов, отчаянно часто дыша носом, как загнанный на охоте заяц. Мужчина остался доволен; он крепко держал плоть своего супруга, наблюдая, как тот дергает головой, то запрокидывая ее назад, то снова вперед, ища спасительное положение, как кулаки на руках то сжимаются, то разжимаются, а на теле выступает испарина. Буж погрузился еще на одно деление, Сокольски дернулся, закусил губу. 

— Мммммнннн… 

— Шшшшш… 

Ив часто дышал, фокусируясь на ощущениях спереди, сотрясаясь мелкой дрожью. Рене вновь увеличил скорость вибрации, тело любовника дрогнуло, мужчина перехватил его губы, удерживая ладонью голову от метаний. И задвинул игрушку до конца. 

— Рене! — вскрикнул Сокольски, раскрыв глаза под маской от ощущений, выбивающих из легких воздух. 

Металлическое кольцо заняло свое место, украсив плоть под головкой. Ощущение распирания доводило парня до паники, боль и жжение ввинчивались в мозг, но Ив знал — долго этим ощущениям не продлиться. Вскоре тело привыкнет и к этому. Мужская ладонь тем временем ласкала его член, буквально прощупывая бугры на игрушке. Удовольствие выкручивало остатки сознания, просясь на волю. Сокольски замотал головой: его била мелкая дрожь, румянец стал предельно ярким, а тело покрылось потом. Парень сглотнул; алкоголь должен был расслабить, но лишь усилил эффект, доведя его воздержание до предельной границы. Сколько он уже так стоит? Иву казалось, вечность. 

— Восхитительно. 

Мужчина отошел к креслу, сел за шахматную партию, глотнул виски и внимательно следил за тем, как тело его супруга извивалось в только ему одному ведомом танце. Опустошив бокал, мужчина налил еще немного, разглядывая фигуры сквозь картину стонущего Ива; он продолжил партию, сделав очередной ход и взглянув на часы. Пятьдесят три минуты. Рано. Мужчина вернул взгляд к фигурам и поправил стоящий в штанах колом член. Еще рано. Спустя десять минут Рене встал с кресла и подошел к плавающему в тумане сексуальной агонии желания парню. В руке он держал крупный фаллос. 

— Пожалуйста, — выдохнул Ив, ощущая кожей присутствие рядом. — Нет, — пульсирующей дырки коснулся холодный латекс. — Не надо, — Сокольски попытался повернуть голову к мужчине, — пожалуйста. 

Головка искусственного члена проникла внутрь. Ив тихо вскрикнул. 

— Кто тебе разрешал говорить? — строго, раздраженно. 

Фаллос уверенными движениями ввинчивался в анальное отверстие. Парень тихо заскулил, прикусил с внутренней стороны губу. Ощущения зашкаливали, доводя нервные окончания до истерики. 

— Ммммммгггнмм… 

Рене ввел игрушку до основания, затем совершил несколько поступательных движений, отметив отзывчивые реакции Сокольски. 

— Мой страстный мальчик, — прошептал мужчина, опускаясь перед ним на колени. Мужчина прихватил губами поджавшиеся в ужасе от происходящего яички, и парень призывно простонал. 

Медленная, словно издевающаяся, вибрация в анусе, движения фаллоса туда-обратно, влажные губы и язык, обводящий его мошонку и ствол ласкающими движениями, буж, который доставлял своеобразное мазохистское удовольствие, и разбивающаяся на цветные куски фреска реальности Ива. 

— Мой страстный, отзывчивый, — прошептал мужчина так, чтобы его любовник услышал, а потом насадился ртом на член Сокольски, вогнав до основания фаллос в задницу. Ив дернулся, задрожал, как в лихорадке, голова металась то вверх, то вниз, дыхание стало беспорядочным, а грань наслаждения едва ли не ткнула его пальцем в глаз. 

Он хотел кончить. Боги, как он хотел кончить! Видит дьявол, он едва не терял сознание, запутавшись в паутине ощущений. 

— Хочу кончить! — закричал парень, кривясь в предоргазменных спазмах. 

Но ничего не произошло, тело забилось, как в конвульсиях, из глаз едва ли не побежали слезы, Ив захныкал расстроенно, жалобно. Рене встал с колен, вернулся к своему месту, еще раз взглянул на шахматные фигуры, передвинул одну из них и обратился к парню: 

— Твой ход. 

Ив заскулил, мозги выкручивало так, что он, наверное, сейчас бы не назвал даже своего имени, какая к чертям партия в шахматы! Новый глоток виски обжег горло. Рене поглаживал свой член через брюки, сохраняя последние капли терпения и самообладания. Еще не все. Еще немного. Мужчина прикрыл глаза, но это не сильно помогло. Даже за закрытыми веками он видел гнущееся, связанное тело Ива, покрытое испариной и румянцем, горячее и влажное, желанное и страстное. Сжав кулаки и досчитав до пяти, Рене вернулся к стакану с виски и шахматам. Опустившись в кресло, он играл со скоростью вибраций, наслаждаясь тем, как тело парня билось в веревках, запутывалось в стонах, как срывался голос на хрип, спотыкаясь на каждом вдохе. 

Мужчина долго продумывал этот вечер, подарок ко дню узаконивания отношений. А ведь если вспомнить, то Ив чуть не сбежал, стоило мужчине показать ему парные кольца и назвать точную дату, когда они пойдут в мэрию. Губы Рене дрогнули в улыбке. Между губ оказалась сигарета и маленький желтый огонек, лизнув ее край, стал свидетелем того, как дом медленно заполнялся запахом табака. Это было одно из его любимых воспоминаний. 

_— Нет, — Ив не сводил с мужчины строго взгляда. Сердце билось как безумное, руки мелко дрожали, и он скрывал это, сцепив их в замок. Он смотрел на коробочку на столе с парными одинаковыми кольцами и уже оплаченный бланк с датой и понимал, что вот так вот, по-ублюдски, Рене его присваивает, делая предложение и лишая выбора. Это разозлило сильнее, чем все, что этот мужчина делал до этого._

_— Ив, это не вопрос, — мужчина отложил столовые приборы и внимательно высверливал взглядом в Сокольски дыру._

_— Нет, Рене, — он спрятал руки под столом, хотя все равно было видно, что они дрожат, — это вопрос. Нормальные люди спрашивают, а не ставят перед фактом. Тем более о таком._

_Мужчина не изменился в лице._

_«Ни грамма раскаяния», — отметил Ив и мысленно вздохнул. Да, с одной стороны, ему было до чертиков, до одури приятно, что этот самодовольный беспринципный самец так серьезно настроен, но с другой… А если он против? Или просто не готов? Да, к черту все! Он еще не думал о настолько серьезном решении._

_— Я знаю ответ. Твой ответ «Да». Нет нужды тебя спрашивать._

_Сокольски едва не задохнулся от негодования._

_— Знаешь что, — он встал из-за стола, и Рене последовал его примеру, сразу пресекая шанс на превосходство. Парень поджал губы. — Нет. Нам нужна пауза._

_— Не нужна, — глаза напротив опасно сузились._

_— Хорошо. Мне нужна пауза, — поправил формулировку Сокольски, огибая осторожно мужчину и выходя из кухни дома Рене, в котором они и жили._

_У него тряслись поджилки. Он знал, что скандал назревает, он знал, что Рене не отступится, он знал, что только все усложняет, для себя усложняет… Но что-то внутри трепетало, дрожало, отрицало, боялось. Ив тешил себя надеждой, что у него все еще есть возможность сойти с орбиты притяжения планеты Рене. Он верил, что сможет жить без него, как раньше, сможет найти себе другое солнце и не будет сбит метеоритным дождем в глубины бездонного темного космоса. Как глупо это — верить._

_Рене прошел за любовником, замер на пороге их спальни, глядя, как его мальчик, глупый, нервный мальчик, закидывает в спортивную сумку свои вещи._

_— Мне нужно все обдумать, — не поворачиваясь, говорил Ив. Он знал, что мужчина там, стоит и прожигает в нем дыру. — Пару дней буквально. Как говорят девочки в такой ситуации? «Я подумаю?» — попытался он сгладить углы. Вышло отвратно, он и сам это понял._

_Он развернулся и встретился взглядом с грудью мужчины, что незаметно подошел и стоял вплотную. Ив сделал полшага назад, уперся в дверки шкафа, пальцы вцепились в сумку, прикрываясь ею, как щитом._

_— Нечего обдумывать, — взвешено, четко. — Мы оба знаем ответ. Прекрати вести себя, как истеричка._

_«Истеричка?»_

_— Мой ответ «нет». Не сейчас. Повременим…_

_— Сейчас, Ив, — Рене вырвал из рук парня сумку и отшвырнул в сторону. — Не напоминает ли вам это дежа вю, доктор Сокольски? — бровь хищно выгнулась._

_— Пропусти._

_— Нет._

_— Рене… — Ив прикрыл на секунду глаза. — Это не твое решение, понимаешь? Оно обоюдное, а ты меня даже не спросил!_

_— Мне не о чем тебя спрашивать, я знаю ответ. И ты знаешь!_

_— Дай пройти!_

_— Ты, правда, думаешь, что я тебя выпущу? — хищно выгнутая бровь и кривой оскал._

_Сокольски поднял левый уголок губ вверх. Удар по яйцам получился неожиданным и сильным. Недостаточно, чтобы мужчина не среагировал, но достаточно, чтобы его разозлить._

_— Я усвоил урок, — раздраженно бросил Ив слегка наклонившемуся к нему мужчине, что согнулся в защитной позе, и заехал со всей силы тому по лицу._

_Их подготовка и сила были не равны, это он тоже усвоил, поэтому и бил от души. Вот такого уж точно Рене не ожидал. Его перекосило от злости, он вправил быстро челюсть и, перехватив любовника уже у выхода, впечатал того в стену аккурат рядом с дверью._

_— По-видимому, недостаточно хорошо, — прошипел мужчина, и парня оглушил удар по лицу. — Я тебе говорил не спорить со мной?! Говорил, Ив? — мужчина швырнул парня на пол и навалился сверху, не давая возможности опомниться._

_Завязалась драка. Рене даже развеселило то, с каким остервенением Ив отстаивал свое право голоса. Они разгромили гостиную, сломали стол, перевернули металлическую этажерку. У его рыжика из носа текла кровь, а у него оказалась рассеченной бровь. Мужчина даже восхитился этим фактом, наплевав на кровавые разводы на полу и одежде. Рене удерживал Сокольски за голову, сдирая с него тонкие штаны, в собственных трусах уже стояло колом. Ив сплюнул кровь. Как Рене и обещал — ссорились они не часто, но бурно._

_Парень протестующе кричал, сыпал проклятьями и угрозами:_

_— Почему ты меня не спросил?! Ты должен был спросить!_

_— Нет, не должен! — Рене впихивал себя в узкую задницу любовника, не позволяя тому шевелиться. Сокольски шипел, сплевывал кровь и чувствовал предательское возбуждение. Они действительно ненормальная пара. — Я твой доминант! «Мое слово…» Не слышу, Ив!_

_— …закон, — прохрипел парень, принимая серию резких толчков, чувствуя, как собственный член набухает, зажатый между полом и телом._

_— Повтори! — мужчина приподнял парня себе навстречу, чтобы изменить глубину проникновений._

_— Закон. Ты закон для меня! Ааах! Мнмгм!_

_— Вот так, молодец. Тебе не нужна пауза, Ив. Тебе нужен мой член! — ладонь с головы сместилась на шею, сдавила. Сокольски знал этот жест, мужчина требует ответа._

_— Ааах! Да! Да! Ммм!_

_— Послушный мальчик, — простонал мужчина, переворачивая парня на бок._

_— Черт бы тебя побрал, Рене! Да! Черт! Да! Ммм… — тело прошивало острыми иглами удовольствия. Ив спрятал красное возбужденное лицо в сгибе локтя, второй рукой вцепившись в свой член. Тело, как бусины, пронизывало нитью наслаждения от пят до макушки, собирая весь разноцветный бисер эмоций в одну нитку._

_«Со мной, наверное, действительно, что-то не так. Определенно не так», — менялись мысли в голове, путались, разлетались бильярдными шарами, стремясь попасть в отведенную правилами Рене лунку. Оргазм уже показался на горизонте, Ив выгнулся в спине, сдавил член в ладони, пальцы Рене влезли в рот, огладили небо, и Сокольски забился сильнее — его словно током ударило, как и каждый раз от этого жеста. Это был подлый прием, но Рене им пользовался без зазрения совести. Он кончил, забившись под мужчиной, что практически не отставал от него. Стоило мышцам ануса сократится, как Рене утробно зарычал и излился в него. Мужчина повалился на любовника и поцеловал в щеку. Сердца стучали в унисон, дыхание медленно выравнивалось._

_— Ты сказал мне «Да», — Рене победно улыбнулся._

_Ив прикрыл глаза. Ну о чем можно говорить, если даже тут его слова истолковывают как хотят._

_— Ты неисправим, — прошептал Ив, размазывая кровь под носом._

_— За это ты меня и любишь._

_— Я не люблю._

_— Врешь._

Рене затушил окурок в пепельнице, еще раз улыбнувшись своим воспоминаниям. Это было месяц назад. Первая драка и первый раз, когда Ив попытался ему возразить. Мужчина был достаточно проницательным, чтобы читать Ива и справляться со всеми его тараканами; он четко знал, что нужно этому мягкому на первый взгляд парню. Его Ив внутри был выкован из железа; он знал его историю, даже то, о чем сам Сокольски не говорил. Ив был противоречивый до безобразия, как единорог среди лошадей — очевидный, лишний, неправильный. Для себя Рене все решил уже давно — он не будет его делить ни с другой женщиной, ни с мужчиной. Ив станет спутником его планеты, а Рене станет его звездой — яркой и опасной. Сегодня на их пальцах те самые кольца, что до колик испугали парня. Сегодня они не просто любовники, а нечто гораздо большее. 

— Ммнгм! Рене! Хозяин! — позвал Ив. 

Мужчина подошел, оценил степень напряжения в члене, перекошенное лицо, дрожь и красное, как от лихорадки, лицо. Он коснулся щеки ладонью, в которую любовник тут же ткнулся губами и отчаянно зашептал: 

— Развяжи. Развяжи. Развяжи… 

Еще раз все оценив, мужчина взялся за ремешок у основания члена, и парня затрясло сильнее. Нетерпение. Хмыкнув, он убрал «удавку», но Ив жалобно захныкал, задергался. То, чего он так долго ждал, не произошло. Он запрокинул назад голову и закричал. Рене встал за его спиной, немного поиграл с фаллосом, а потом, вогнав его до основания, замер. Парень крутился, прислушиваясь к звукам за спиной, мозг не был в состоянии анализировать происходящее, лишь просил, просил, просил избавления. Хлесткий звук ремня отрезвил. В следующую секунду полоса кожи обожгла ягодицы. Ив вскрикнул: его тело было нашпиговано игрушками и каждая сейчас воспринималась булавкой. Еще удар. 

— Кончай, Ив. 

— Аа! Я не могу! Ммн! 

— Ооо, я в тебя верю, — издевка. — Я даже посчитаю за тебя, — удар. — Три. Что надо сказать? 

— Еще, пожалуйста! — на одном дыхании выпалил парень. Удар. «Четыре». 

— Еще, пожалуйста! Ааа! 

«Пять», «шесть», «семь». 

— Аааа! Хватииит, пожаааалуйстаааа! 

Ива затрясло в оргазменных судорогах, сперма проталкивалась по пульсирующему члену сквозь препятствие наружу, так, что парень едва не терял сознание. Преодолев последнее препятствие в виде бужа, он задергался, изливаясь. Сперма текла по стволу, пачкая плоть, тело выкручивало, мозг падал в обморок. Звук упавшего на пол ремня уже не зацепил внимание парня, но когда мужчина впился в его губы поцелуем, а ловкие пальцы снимали фиксирующее кольцо, из глаз потекли слезы. Сокольски дернулся, что-то промычал и, стоило бужу покинуть тело, как он обоссался, громко и удовлетворенно выдохнув. 

— Хороший мальчик, — нежное похлопывание по низу живота, ладонь огладила мошонку. 

— Мммм. 

Губ коснулся бокал с алкоголем, предлагая. Ив сделал жадный глоток, янтарная жидкость потекла по подбородку. 

— Умничка, Ив. Молодец. 

— Спасибо, Хозяин, — шептал парень, автоматически кивая головой. 

На чувствительных сосках сомкнулись стальные зажимы, сладкая боль упала в коктейль из эмоций и ощущений. Он не представлял, какого участка тела сегодня не коснулся Рене. Он все еще бился в судорогах, пылал, удовольствие дразнило его, смешивая и отмеряя свои пропорции. Хотелось освободить тело от посторонних предметов, перестать чувствовать стимуляцию, расслабиться и кончить наконец. Соски стали последней каплей, последним забитым в голову гвоздем, все его тело, как оголенный нерв беспрерывно било электрическими импульсами, неконтролируемым желанием и сладкой, как патока, тягучей болью. Он завтра не сможет ходить. 

— Я больше не могу… — мольба. 

Рене взглянул на часы. Сто пять минут. Мокрые дорожки слез дополнили совершенный образ любовника. Собственный член уже истекал настолько, что на трусах образовалось мокрое пятно, благо этого не было заметно на черных брюках. Он разрезал веревки, что крепились к балке, но не развязал руки. Ив практически рухнул в его объятия, ноги не держали. Мужчина сел в кресло, спустил брюки и притянул голову Ива к своему паху. Нос парня коснулся твердой горячей плоти, и он с благодарностью насадился на чужой член ртом. Рука мужчины лежала на голове парня, направляя, лаская. Зажимы на сосках постоянно цеплялись за что-то, выстреливая томным удовольствием прямо в мозг. Он уже практически не ощущал боли в онемевших сосках, виброяйцо ускорилось, и Ив часто задышал, выпустил изо рта член, его резко дернули за волосы и ткнули обратно в пах. Рене был близок, он стал насаживать парня на себе глубже, жестче, погружаясь в теплый рот до основания. Ив захрипел, сглотнул, попытался отстраниться, но мужчина, удержав его голову, кончил. Сокольски дернулся сильнее, хватка разжалась, он отстранился и закашлялся, чихнул, горло скрутило спазмом, изо рта и из носа закапала сперма. 

— Мой ангел.

Рене разглядывал парня у своих ног. Ему нравилось, когда Ив выглядел так — прекрасным и использованным, трогательным и беззащитным. Взгляд мужчины заметил уже вновь налившийся член парня. Довольная улыбка тронула его губы. 

— Я хочу услышать твою клятву, Ив. 

Парень поднял красное лицо, его глаза все еще скрывала повязка, он тяжело дышал, мокрый от спермы и пота. Рене наклонился, коснулся ладонью его лица, скользнул пальцами к затылку и снял маску. Ив несколько раз моргнул, глаза привыкали к изменившимся условиям. Взгляд шальной, опьяненный, блестящий, возбужденный. Мужчина улыбнулся. Вот это был его Ив — любимый, покорный, отзывчивый, ненасытный. 

— Клятва, Ив, — повторил Рене. 

Сокольски облизал пересохшие губы, сглотнул и начал хриплым голосом: 

— Т-ты мое Солнце, я-я твой вечный спутник. Ты мое небо, я твоя синяя птица. Ты широкая река, я — высохший от жажды, с-стою и не могу войти дважды. Ты книга, я в ней страница. С тобой я целый, без тебя меня п-половина. Я твой, Рене. Твой. 

— Мой мальчик, — мужчина притянул парня к себе, поцеловал в губы. — Мой прекрасный мальчик. 

Удерживая Ива за голову, Рене уперся ему в лоб и, глядя в глаза, прошептал в губы: 

— Я охотник, ты моя китсуне. Я звук, а ты мое слово. Я щит, ты мой воин. Я твердыня, а ты моя вечность, Ив. Моя бесконечность. 

Мужчина еще раз припал к губам Сокольски, выпивая его рваные вдохи. Он зацепил пальцами зажимы на сосках — парень застонал, скривился. Чувствительность достигла своей критической точки, он больше не мог этого выносить — ноющего, просящего, изворотливого чувства удовольствия. 

— Ре… я больше не могу, — взмолился он, жалобно изогнув губы в улыбке. 

Мужчина поцеловал его в висок, приподнял, усадил лицом к себе на колени и вынул без предупреждения фаллос. Ив выгнулся, выстонал имя мужчины, закатывая глаза. 

— Садись. 

Сокольски всмотрелся мутным потерянным взглядом в своего мужчину, а потом опустил глаза на свой стоящий между их телами член. Он все еще желал ласки, обезумевший от прикосновений, от стимуляций, что разносили его мозг ко всем чертям, вырывая нейроны, как сорняки, он мечтал о разрядке, об очередной порции удовольствия, что выстрелом проломит ему череп. Ив приподнялся на трясущихся ногах, член мужчины легко занял освободившееся место, заполнив его в этой позе полностью, на всю глубину. Стон. Он попытался двигаться, но ноги не слушались, мышцы сводило судорогами, движения получались дергаными. Рене увеличил скорость виброяйца, и парня выкрутило на его члене так, что он едва не свалился с мужчины. Большие ладони придержали Сокольски, опустились на ягодицы, и мужчина прошептал: 

— Двигай бедрами, Ив. 

Парень перекинул связанные в запястьях руки мужчине за голову, обнимая того за шею, и задвигал бедрами, удерживая себя в сознании из последних сил. Он громко стонал, выкрикивал на особо глубоких толчках, которые, подхватив ритм, совершал Рене. Мужчина вцепился в него так сильно, что было даже больно, но Сокольски продолжал исправно двигаться, теряя последние мозги на пути к оргазму. Феерическая концовка уже манила его финишной лентой, Ив еле дышал, силы впитывались в Рене, как вода в потрескавшуюся твердь. Мужчина перехватил инициативу, отмечая полуобморочное состояние любовника. Он сжал член парня в руке и за несколько выверенных движений ладонью довел того до пика. Ив вскрикнул, выгнулся, сперма забрызгала грудь обоим мужчинам, Рене размазывал теплую влагу пальцем по головке, отмечая отсутствующий взгляд любовника из-под полуопущенных ресниц, и тесно сжавшиеся мышцы ануса вокруг его собственного члена, что выплескивался внутрь его любимого мужчины. 

Он уткнулся лбом в грудь Сокольски, прикрыл от наслаждения глаза и слушал, как трепещет второе сердце в груди возле его уха. Его ладонь продолжала оглаживать уже вялый мягкий член любовника, а парень мелко вздрагивал, уже не открывая глаз. 

— Я люблю тебя, Ив, — прошептал мужчина, скользнув к ягодицам, сдвигая парня в сторону, позволяя своему члену покинуть влажную тесноту. 

Мужчина потянул яйцо наружу, с характерным звуком оно плюхнулось на пол, заставив Сокольски вздрогнуть напоследок. Ив все еще был в вертикальном положении лишь благодаря рукам Рене, что удерживали его от падения. 

— Пойдем в кровать, — прошептал мужчина. Ответом ему было невнятное полубессознательное бормотание. 

Рене улыбнулся, чмокнул парня и, подхватив под задницу, встал. Дрова в камине продолжали трещать, наполняя дом теплом и уютом, освежая полумрак помещения, в котором были лишь двое, одни, друг для друга. Запах табака, алкоголя и секса нашептывал пламени развратные истории из жизни этих двоих, сплетенных воедино. Высокий крепкий мужчина, что явно был старше, нес на руках более молодого, рыжего парня, что уткнулся тому в ключицу и тихо сопел. Теплая, довольная улыбка не сходила с лица мужчины, он часто бросал взгляды на объект своих желаний, что безвольно повис на нем, нежно касался губами то виска, то скулы. Он любил. И он взял то, что хотел, того, кого любил. 

Мужчина вошел в спальню, уложил Ива на простыни, развязал руки, помассировал натертые веревками запястья, обработал раны мазью, снял висевшие на одном честном слове брюки и залез к своему супругу в кровать. Ив был в беспамятстве, выпавший из реальности, насытившийся, как в эмоциональном, так и в физическом плане. Как и сам Рене, который ощущал полное, тотальное удовлетворение. Мужчина притянул парня под бок, укрыв их одеялом, взял ладонь, выделил безымянный палец, который клеймом обвивал ободок белого металла, и поцеловал его, словно запечатывая наложенное на кольцо заклинание. — Только мой.


End file.
